Margarita
by Morrigan3
Summary: Lupin i Tonks. Po śmierci Syriusza.


_Lipiec 1996_

Remus z trudem wytrzymywał kolejne bezowocne zebranie Zakonu. Miał serdecznie dość tego, że nic, ale to NIC, się nie działo. Stagnacja dawała się we znaki wszystkim, co powodowało wzrost napięcia w Zakonie.

Najgorzej tę sytuację znosił Remus. Od śmierci Syriusza z trudem zmuszał się do tego, aby rankiem wstać z łóżka, łatwo popadał w rozdrażnienie i, na Merlina, miał dość tej chorej sytuacji. Chciał działać, pomścić śmierć przyjaciela, a nie kisić się w domu.

Co gorsza, trzy dni temu Dumbledore oświadczył, że Grimmauld Place 12 ponownie będzie Kwaterą Główną. Remus obawiał się powrotu do domu Syriusza. W końcu to tam jego przyjaciel spędził ostatni rok życia i Lupin bał się, iż powrót tam tylko zwiększy jego ból. Niestety nie pomylił się.

Mimo przytłaczających go wspomnień przystał na propozycję Dumbledore'a i zgodził się na pozostanie w kwaterze. W końcu ktoś z Zakonu musiał przebywać tam na stałe, a on nie miał żadnych zobowiązań.

To zebranie niczym nie różniło się od innych. Poza jednym szczegółem – pojawił się na nim Severus Snape. Remus nie widział go od śmierci Syriusza i obawiał się tego, co Mistrz Eliksirów może powiedzieć. Ostatecznie nigdy nie był specjalistą od taktu i delikatności.

– Albusie, jak długo jeszcze będziemy udawać, że Ministerstwo chce nam pomóc? – spytał Szalonooki Moody. – Nie udostępniają nam żadnych informacji, a sami chętnie korzystają z naszej bazy danych.

– Dajmy im czas na doprowadzenie wszystkiego do porządku – zaproponował Artur. – Odkąd Sami-Wiecie-Kto się ujawnił, Ministerstwo Magii to jedno wielkie bagno.

– Nie, żeby nie było nim zazwyczaj – mruknęła siedząca obok Remusa Tonks.

Lupin wątpił, by ktokolwiek inny usłyszał słowa aurorki. Jemu też najpewniej by się nie udało, gdyby nie czuły wilkołaczy słuch.

– Kogo obchodzi to, co dzieje się w ministerstwie? – prychnął Snape. – To banda nieudaczników. Co prawda to samo można powiedzieć o niektórych obecnych w tym pomieszczeniu – dodał, wymownie patrząc na Remusa. – A także tych, którzy kiedyś w nim przebywali.

Lupin zacisnął dłoń na poręczy krzesła, chcąc ze wszystkich sił pohamować gniew. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wybuch. Nie w trakcie zebrania. Nie przy Dumbledorze. Już kilka razy stracił przy nim kontrolę nad sobą i nie chciał by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła. Zawsze czuł się po tym fatalnie.

Snape ewidentnie miał ochotę na kontynuowanie wypowiedzi, ale uciszyło go ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

– Nie daj mu się sprowokować – szepnęła do Remusa Tonks.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Starał się panować nad swoimi reakcjami, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przebiegł go dreszcz, gdy poczuł na swojej skórze jej ciepły oddech. Odkąd uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zależy mu na niej, jak bardzo ją kocha, starał się unikać jej, jednocześnie garnąc się do jej ciepła. Najchętniej wziąłby ją w ramiona i wyznał jej swoje uczucia, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Tonks była jego przyjaciółką i nie mogła czuć do niego tego, co on czuł do niej. Był dla niej za stary… za biedny… i stanowczo zbyt niebezpieczny. Nie zasługiwał na kogoś tak wspaniałego, jak ona. Poza tym, na Merlina, to była kuzynka Syriusza! Black zabiłby go choćby za samą myśl o czymś takim!

– A co z ostatnimi atakami? – spytał Bill. – Musimy na to zareagować.

– Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zgadzam się z Weasleyem – stwierdził Snape. – Tym faktycznie trzeba się zająć – jego głos ociekał ironią – ale kto może to zrobić? Kto mógłby wejść w środek stada wilkołaków i stwierdzić, że jednak nie powinni atakować ludzi? Kto zdobyłby się na coś takiego?

– Severusie – ostry ton Albusa osadziłby na miejscu każdego, ale sam zainteresowany wydawał się być tym niezrażony.

Remus, który od kilku chwil głębiej oddychał, by tylko się uspokoić, drgnął lekko, gdy poczuł, jak na jego lewym nadgarstku zaciskając się smukłe damskie palce. Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, chcąc w ten sposób jakoś go wesprzeć.

Ją też drażniły słowa Snape'a. Wiedziała o nienawiści Mistrza Eliksirów do Huncwotów, ale takie zagrania uważała za stanowczo poniżej pasa. Syriusz nie żył, więc jemu Severus i tak już nie mógł nic zrobić, a pastwienie się nad Remusem wydawało jej się okrutne. On i tak wiele już wycierpiał.

– Czemu nie wysłać tam Lupina? – kontynuował Snape. – Moim zdaniem świetnie by się dogadał.

– Snape, dość! – warknął Moody, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

– Dlaczego? Przecież każdy może poddać jakieś propozycje. To jest moja: niech Lupin jedzie do wilkołaków i spróbuje ich do czegoś przekonać. Z nas wszystkich najlepiej się do tego nadaje. Niewykluczone, że zdobędzie tam nawet jakąś pozycję. W końcu ukąsił go sam Greyback…. Szkoda tylko, że Black nie żyje i nie może pojechać z nim. Kundle powinny trzymać się razem.

Ledwo zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa, przeleciał przez pół kuchni i uderzył tyłem głowy o ścianę.

Remus, ciężko dyszący, opuścił różdżkę, którą przed chwilą użył przeciw Severusowi, ale nie schował jej.

– Jeżeli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego, przysięgam, że poślę ci taką klątwę, że tortury wydadzą ci się lekkim spacerkiem – obiecał ostrym jak nóż głosem.

Nie patrząc na nikogo opuścił kuchnię, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, którą burzyły tylko ciche syki zbierającego się z podłogi Snape'a. Nikt z obecnych mu nie współczuł, bo każdy, nawet Dumbledore, uważał, że Severus stanowczo przesadził.

– Jeżeli nie mamy żadnych innych spraw do omówienia, uważam spotkanie za skończone – powiedział w końcu Albus.

Pierwsza od stołu zerwała się Tonks. Podeszła do dyrektora i nachyliła się do jego ucha.

– Może pójdę z nim porozmawiać – zaproponowała.

– To dobry pomysł. Jeżeli kogoś teraz wysłucha, to tylko ciebie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym wybiegła z kuchni. Bez trudu domyśliła się, gdzie udał się Remus – zawsze, gdy miał jakiś problem, chronił się z swojej sypialni. Była pewna, że i tym razem go tam znajdzie.

* * *

Remus zaszył się między ramą łóżka a ścianą. Zazwyczaj mała przestrzeń go przytłaczała, ale tym razem dawała mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Źle się czuł z tym, że zaatakował Snape'a, ale nie zamierzał go za to przepraszać. Severus przekroczył granicę i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Po prawdzie każdy obecny na zebraniu był tego świadomy.

Gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Już chciał powiedzieć, żeby dano mu spokój, ale coś go powstrzymało. Znał styl pukania większości członków Zakonu, którzy mieli ten zwyczaj. Ten był bardzo charakterystyczny – niewinny, ostrożny i jednocześnie typowy dla przedstawicieli stróżów prawa. Tylko jedna osoba puka w taki sposób.

– Proszę – powiedział.

Nie był pewien, czy osoba za drzwiami go usłyszała, ale już po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszła Tonks. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko, wyczuwając duchotę w pokoju, po czym podeszła do okna.

– Nie otwieraj – poprosił Remus. – I nie odsłaniaj zasłon.

O dziwo Tonks bez słowa odsunęła się od okna. Podeszła do Remusa i usiadła obok niego. Mężczyzna czuł przez ubranie ciepło jej ciała.

– Dumbledore zakończył spotkanie. A Snape'owi się oberwie – zapewniła go.

– Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Tonks, ja… Severus nigdy nie był najmilszym rozmówcą, ale nie spodziewałem się po nim czegoś takiego. Póki uderzał tylko we mnie, mógłbym to wytrzymać… Ale takich słów o Syriuszu nie.

Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i wtuliła się w jego ramię. Remus miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie wyczuła, jak zesztywniały mu mięśnie. Pragnął jej.

– Mnie też to boli. Też za nim tęsknię.

Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Od razu tego pożałował – jego ciało momentalnie zareagowało na jej bliskość. Odkąd Remus uświadomił sobie, że ją kocha, nie miał okazji do bycia z nią tak blisko.

– Damy sobie radę – zapewniła go. – Przecież mamy siebie.

Wyciągnęła głowę i cmoknęła go w policzek. Remus drgnął lekko, czując jej dotyk. Ostrożnie obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, ale w końcu Lupin wykonał pierwszy krok. Nachylił się i dotknął wargami jej ust.

W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że Tonks go odepchnie, ale ona otoczyła jego szyję ramionami i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Oddała pocałunek, pogłębiając go. Po chwili Remus przeniósł dłonie z głowy dziewczyny na jej talię. Tonks zamruczała z przyjemności i jeszcze mocniej przywarła do niego. Nie chciała pozostać mu dłużną – zsunęła ręce na jego tors i plecy. Przez palce czuła, jak bardzo Lupin schudł ostatnimi czasy.

Dziewczyna jęknęła z zaskoczenie, gdy wilkołak podniósł ją i ułożył na łóżku. Chwilę potem znów był nad nią i całował ją bez opamiętania. Tonks oddawała te pocałunki z równą zachłannością, jednocześnie starając się rozpiąć guziki od koszuli Remusa. Ten, gdy tylko zorientował się, co ona robi, podniósł się i ściągnął koszulę przez głowę. Odrzucił ją i ponownie przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na Tonks, która też zaczęła się rozbierać. Zdjęła jasnozieloną bluzkę i zaczęła męczyć się ze spodniami.

To otrzeźwiło Remusa. Spróbował się odsunąć się od dziewczyny, ale powstrzymały go jej ramiona.

– Czemu przerwałeś? – spytała.

– Nie powinniśmy…

– Dlaczego? Oboje tego chcemy.

Przyciągnęła go i pocałowała.

– Nie. Nie chcę, żebyś robiła to z litości – powiedział ostro, siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

Tonks też się podniosła. Usiadła za Remusem i przytuliła się do jego pleców. Pocałowała go w kark.

– Tonks, nie…

– To nie litość. Czy ty tego naprawdę nie widzisz?! Od tygodni próbuję ci to powiedzieć, ale unikałeś mnie. Remus, kocham cię.

Lupin zerwał się z łóżka na te słowa. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę, ale nie widział w jej oczach kłamstwa.

– Tonks, ja nie mogę…

– Możesz. Chcę tego – zapewniła go, przytulając się do niego. – Kocham cię, Remus.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania. Nie od niej.

– Tonks, ja… – zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Tylko nie mów, że nie mogę cię kochać. Tylko tego nie mów.

– Nie powiem – zapewnił ją. .

Twarz dziewczyny rozjaśnił najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Domyślała się tego od dłuższego czasu, ale usłyszenie tych wspaniałych słów… Tego brakowało jej do szczęścia.

Nie zdążyła nic opowiedzieć, bo ponownie poczuła na wargach usta Remusa. Jego czułe ręce ponownie zaczęły błądzić po jej ciele. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a ponownie znaleźli się w łóżku. Tym razem Lupin się nie zawahał.

* * *

Tonks usiadła na szerokim łożu i przeciągnęła się z lubością. Wszystko to starała się robić jak najciszej i najdelikatniej, by nie obudzić śpiącego obok Remusa. Być może to był jego pierwszy spokojny sen od czasu śmierci Syriusza.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Jeszcze tego ranka obudziła się, nie śmiąc nawet marzyć o tym, że Remus czuje do niej choćby cząstkę tego, co ona czuła do niego. Prawda okazała się jednak diametralnie inna.

– Tonks – wymamrotał sennie mężczyzna, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

– Jestem tu – zapewniła go, kładąc się obok i wtulając w jego ciepły tors. – Jestem tu.

Remus uśmiechnął się przez sen i objął ją ramieniem. Spał dalej, po raz pierwszy od tygodni uśmiechając się przez sen.

Tonks gładziła delikatnie, opuszkami palców, jego wychudzony tors. Mogła policzyć mu wszystkie żebra! Była przerażona tym, do jakiego stanu doprowadził się jej ukochany.

– Kocham cię – szepnęła. – Nie wypuszczaj mnie więcej ze swoich ramion.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru – wymamrotał Remus, uchylając jedną powiekę. – Ale moje ramiona nie są najbezpieczniejszym miejscem.

Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała ukochanemu w twarz. Uśmiechnęła się ze skruchą.

– Nie chciałam cię obudzić…

– Nie obudziłaś. Już dawno nie spałem tak dobrze. Dziękuję, _Margarita._ To dzięki tobie.

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi, a jej włosy nabrały lekko czerwonego koloru.

– _Margarita_?

– _Margarita_ to stokrotka po hiszpańsku. Zawsze mi się z nią kojarzyłaś. _Mi Margarita_.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc te czułe słowa. Przez moment obawiała się, że Remus pomylił ją z inną kobietą (co samo w sobie było bardzo głupie – wiedziała, że Lupin od lat był sam), ale to, co powiedział jej ukochany, uspokoiło ją.

– Tylko nie mów tak do mnie przy reszcie – ostrzegła go. – Nie chcę, by inni wiedzieli… Niech to zostanie między nami. Jako nasz sekret.

Remus uśmiechnął się. Ujął jej dłoń i uniósł ją do ust. Ucałował opuszkę każdego palca, a następnie wnętrze jej dłoni. Tonks zadrżała z przyjemności.

– _Mi Margarita_ – powtórzył z wyraźną przyjemnością.

Wcześniej nie ośmielił się myśleć tak o Tonks, ale teraz te słowa były dla niego równie oczywiste, co własne imię.

Gdzieś za drzwiami rozległo się bicie starego zegara, który w ten sposób sygnalizował nadejście północy. Niemal w tym samym momencie Remus ziewnął.

– Prześpijmy się – zaproponowała Tonks. – Wyglądasz jak inferius.

– Bardzo dziękuję – odparł Lupin z udawaną urazą w głosie. – Zawsze marzyłem o takim komplemencie.

Tonks roześmiała się i ponownie tego wieczora (a może już nocy) wtuliła się w ukochanego. Remus chętnie ją objął.

– Słodkich snów, _Margarita_ – szepnął i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Chwilę później już spał. Tonks szybko podążyła w jego ślady, prosząc w duchu Merlina, by ten wieczór nie okazał się być snem.


End file.
